The present invention relates to modularized electronic instrument packaging design. In particular, the present invention relates to an expandable modularized packaging design using a minimum number of different parts.
Miniaturization of packaging is of continuing interest as electronic components become smaller and smaller. It is also a goal in the field of packaging designs to provide modularization so that various sized enclosures can be generated through the use of a minimum number of compatable mechanical components.
In the prior art, the smallest package designs generally are not modularized and thus must be designed to house a particular subsystem. If it is desired to use the same design for a larger subsystem few, if any, of the package components will be usable thus requiring the design and tooling of additional mechanical parts.
A prior art modular packaging system is illustrated in FIG. 3. This system requires a great number of parts, both large and small, to complete the package. Each basic module consists of four corner struts and two box ends to keep the struts in a spaced-apart relationship to each other. Other components (not shown) must then be inserted into the module to support the desired components, e.g. rail assemblies to hold electronic circuit boards in vertical alignment with each other or additional frame work to support heavy electrical components such as transformers or CRTs. In addition, many small fittings and complex interconnection strip assemblies are needed to interconnect one module to another and to attach the side panels to complete the assembly. An assembly like that of FIG. 3 is time intensive to assembly since screws are used to do so, as well as, being tooling intensive as a result of the great number of different parts and part sizes to complete the package.
It is desirable to have a modular packaging system that can be configured to meet a diverse range of packaging sizes with a minimal number of different parts which can be easily and quickly assembled with snap fittings thus reducing the overall costs involved by minimizing the amount of tooling and assembly time required to produce a broad range of package sizes. The present invention provides such a modularized packaging system.
In accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a modularized packaging system for enclosing circuit components of an electronic instrument. That system includes one or more "C" frame modules each having top, bottom and side wall portions interconnected one to the other orthogonally. In addition, there is provided interconnection means for interconnecting, side by side, as many of the "C" frame modules as desired with a side panel provided for closing the outwardly facing open sides, if any, of the outer most "C" frame modules. To complete the package, front and rear end assemblies are provided to close those portions of the interconnected "C" frame modules.